Talk:Signature Attacks/@comment-24711632-20140704002207
3/3 sigs for Moeru: Eternano (counter signature): Can activate this signature when a character casts a spell *Negates The activation of the spell *Activates 1 effect depending on the type of spell activated **Offensive Spell-Deals Damage to the target equal to 50% of the spell's total damage at the end of the target's turn. **Barrier Spell-Reduces the target's resistance to the relative damage type or effect by 10% for each level of the casted spell. **Buff Spell-Lowers the relative stat by 10% for each level of the casted spell. Debuffs to Moeru become buffs for the same amount. *drains 10 speed and damage times the level of the fired spell from the opponent, and adds those stats to Moeru. Lasts for the duration of the battle. At the end of the battle, Moeru gains 10% of the total stats gained through this effect. * There is a 5(x)% chance that Moeru will drain 1(x)% of his opponent's mana, X being equal to the level of the spell casted. Cons: *Reduces Moeru's rush count by 2 for each level of the spell casted during his next turn. Can only occur once per turn, and has a 2 turn cooldown.(Approved!) Heart of the Wild Card(transformation signature): *Summons an Awakened Heart(persona) of a particular class(arcana), each having a different effect. The 5 available classes: **Heart of Adventure- stats x1.25, resists magic and physical damage by 30% **Heart of Strength-damage x2.0, each hit has 5% chance to stun(does not stack) **Heart of love-Heals moeru for 20% once per turn **Heart of Justice-Speed x2, not affected by special effects(stun, bleed, etc) **Heart of Darkness-all stats x2, Damage dealt and taken doubles.(only activates when an ally is killed in battle) **The Awakened Heart has a rush count of 5. *The awakened heart gains stats equal to half of Moeru's current stats and half of the stats of another living character. *The awakened heart can use giant moves from the shop, regardless of any stated limitations. *Protects Moeru from damage, acting as a barrier. *Changing the class of the awakened heart deals 10,000 damage to Moeru(change can only happen once per turn) Cons: *Moeru's rush count becomes 5. *Moeru loses 10,000 Health per turn while this form is active. Occurs at the end of his turns, excluding the turn he activates the signature. 秋のインフェルノ、レッドフェニックススタイル(Inferno in Autumn, Red Phoenix Style) (Signature Attack) *Defensive + Offensive. Inspired by rain ring and it's unique flame, Moeru utilises all of his stances to create a large wave of blue flames that slow his opponent's speed drastically, allowing him to attack with a flurry of sword slashes. **Cuts his opponent's Speed in half, Attacks with up to 5 sword slashes, each doing half the damage of a signature attack. Finishes with an energy wave that does the full damage of a signature if it hits. **Can be used on either character's turn. Moeru must have used 3 other stances during the battle before he can use this attack *Offensive. Moeru slashes diagonally but midway drops his sword, switching hands, before finishing the attack. **Treated as two attacks, with 1 rush count dealing half the Damage of a signature attack. *Defensive. Moeru holds his sword backwards and spins to create a whirlwind like shield. **Creates a Barrier with Hp equal to 20% of Moeru's Max Hp, which lasts to the end of the opponent's turn. If the Barrier is not destroyed by the end of the opponent's turn, they take damage equal to the barrier's max hp. When facing multiple opponents, the barrier's health is multiplied by the number of opponents he is engaging. total damage is divided by the same number. *Offensive. Moeru uses his Aura to enhance the strength of his blades, allowing for more damaging attacks. He also recovers a large portion of his strength, making it easier to wield his blades. **Increases the damage of sword slashes by 50% and reduces fatigue costs for normal sword attacks to 1 for the remainder of the turn. *Defensive. Moeru creates a tidal wave of Fire with his sword and, while his opponent is distracted by his reflection, he attacks from above. **If an opponent's attack misses while this Stance is active, Moeru can counterattack with a sword slash(costs no fatigue). Ignores the once per turn limit. Cons: *Offensive stances can only be used on Moeru's turn.(one stance once per turn.) **If 1st Stance's Attacks both miss, Moeru is stunned for one turn. *Defensive stances can only be used on his opponent's turn(one stance once per turn.) **If 2nd stance's barrier is destroyed, Moeru is stunned for 1 turn. *Offensive(1 & 3) stances cost 25 fatigue. *defensive(2 & 4) stances cost 50 fatigue. *5th stance costs 100 fatigue.